


a romantic plastic piece of shit you can mold

by dmdys



Series: Fatally Yours [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, alex and michael deserve to be happy together, because alex and michael deserve to have some happiness and carina is obv not gonna give us that, i would die for alex manes, malex fans need some love and attention right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmdys/pseuds/dmdys
Summary: “Woah!” A voice calls, but Alex just keeps walking towards his truck. He's reaching for the handle of the drivers door when something hard hits his shoulder and drops to the ground. He grabs his shoulder as he looks down to see a black and white beat-up Converse boot. He looks up at the trailer to see Michael Guerin stumbling down the steps, one shoe on, trying to do his belt up.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Fatally Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729783
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	a romantic plastic piece of shit you can mold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to [time to waste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988991), which is my attempt at a series of fics in which Malex lives and is more than just angst. (I mean, there's gonna be more angst but also love, which is what we need rn tbh.) This is a sort-of-AU where Alex comes back to Roswell whenever he's not on deployment, rather than just disappearing for 10 years.

The door almost breaks free from his hinges as Alex slams it behind him. The Airstream actually shakes from the force and it takes all his willpower not to look back. 

“Woah!” A voice calls, but Alex just keeps walking towards his truck. He's reaching for the handle of the drivers door when something hard hits his shoulder and drops to the ground. He grabs his shoulder as he looks down to see a black and white beat-up Converse boot. He looks up at the trailer to see Michael Guerin stumbling down the steps, one shoe on, trying to do his belt up.

“Will you just wait!” Michael yells at him, and he hops down onto the hot ground. On a normal day, Alex would find it cute, but right now he's just too angry.

“Fuck you, Guerin,” Alex says, and pulls the truck door open.

“Uh, you just spent the whole night doing that,” Michael replies in what is obviously meant to be a playful tone, but Alex just finds it annoying. “Can you just- just wait!” As he reaches Alex, he pushes the door closed. “I'm sorry, okay? I don't know-”

Alex crosses his arms, one hip cocked, and fixes Michael with a scowl.

“Exactly what am I to you, Guerin? I'm not just some...some white trash you picked up in the Pony!”

“I know, I know,” Michael huffs, reaching down for his other shoe. “I didn't mean-”

“I'm not just a hook-up!” Alex continues to scold. His blood feels like it's boiling and his stomach is threatening to expel whatever is left from last night's late night takeout.

“I know,” is the answer, as Michael abandons his attempts to tie his shoes so he can stand up to meet Alex's eyes. “I didn't mean it.”

“You literally just told Isobel you were with a hook up. Is that really all this is to you?” Alex spits. “Because it isn't to me, and if you don't-”

“You are not a hook up, god!” Michael sighs and shakes his head, curls bouncing. “I was just-”

“Just what?” Alex snaps. “Ashamed to admit you were with me?” _That's obviously it._ “You don't want to admit to your sister you're with a Manes man?” He's seething now, his heart beating so rapidly he's convinced it's actually cracking. “I'm not my dad, Guerin, I'm not-”

“I said it for you!” Michael yells, his voiced tired. 

Alex pauses and blinks. _For him?_

“You hate people seeing us together,” Michael says. “So I told her I was with a hook up.”

Alex's breath catches in his throat. “What?” he croaks.

“You don't let me kiss you in front of people, you haven't told Deluca about us, and you act like I don't exist when you're on deployment,” Michael shrugs and holds up his hands. “What else am I supposed to say?”

Alex swallows. He'd never considered that Michael might actually notice these things. He'd never thought that Michael would care, really.

“I don't-” He mutters.

“And you expect me to act like I'm okay with it,” Michael continues, talking over him. “And I try, I really do.” He shakes his head. “I try to pretend I don't care, but I do, okay?” He looks up and meets Alex's eye. “It's so, _so_ fucking hard to pretend I'm not in love with you.”

Alex is pretty sure he's no longer breathing at this point.

Michael sighs and takes a step back. “I don't...I don't know what you want from me, dude.”

They stand in silence for what feels like a century. The wind is picking up and sand gently swirls around their ankles. 

“I love you, too.” Alex finally says. He feels like he's a child, trying to tell his first crush he liked them. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and barely even meets Michael's eyes.

“Yeah?”

Alex nods, and a childish blush spreads across Michael's cheeks as he smiles, making Alex's heart skip. Michael is grinning now, and Alex let's out a chuckle.

“Well. Good.” Michael says, nodding, hands on his hips. “We're in love.” 

Their eyes meet again, and both men can't stop laughing. 

“This is ridiculous,” Michael says, and Alex agrees.

“I'm sorry. I never thought...I didn't think you felt like that...”

“Well, I do,” Michael holds out his hands. “I know I look like a tough ranch boy, but I am capable of falling in love.” He shakes his head. “Even with a Manes Man.”

Alex reaches out and shoves his shoulder. “I'm sorry...I just-”

“I know,” Michael says, and he reaches out to take Alex's hands in his own. “I know, you're super weird about affection.” He rubs his thumbs over Alex's and stares into his eyes. “You've never been just a hook up.”

Alex swallows and nods. “I don't want to be like this,” his voice is barely more than a whisper. “I don't-” Michael cuts him off with a kiss, gentle yet deep, and Alex thinks he may turn to liquid. He breaks off and leans his forehead against Michael's. “I hate my father.”

Michael hums. “You're not the only one.”

Alex smiles. “I'll do better. I promise.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mhm.” He kisses Michael, hungrily.

“So...can I call you my...boyfriend?” Michael giggles and Alex could swear they were seventeen again.

“Oh, you wanna be exclusive, huh?” Alex pulls back but keeps holding Michael's hands. They're both shaking, a little.

“I only want you,” Michael responds, his voice low and serious for what might be the first time in his existence.

Alex purses his lips, but nods. “I love you,” he says, and it's like a damn breaks in his chest, like a weight has been lifted. 

Michael smiles. “So...can we go back to bed, or...?”

Alex rolls his eyes, but lets Michael lead him back to the trailer.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who left such lovely comments on the previous part of this series. I have at lease one more part of this series, but who knows ;)


End file.
